


Nathanaël draws their channel art

by sever77



Series: Poly Piles [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bottom!Nathanaël, M/M, Multi, Top!Nino, Versatile!Adrien, alternate universe - youtuber
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5784793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sever77/pseuds/sever77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I guess youtuber AU? this might morph into a poly pile, I know Nathanaël is hoping to join them</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nino's DJ Vlog

“Hey! What is up, I am Nino and welcome to my channel!” Nino said.

Adrien smiled. It happened to distract Nino enough that he had to re-do his intro. He kept the flawed footage for bloopers.

“Today on Nino's DJ Vlog, I'm introducing my boyfriend to you guys!”

Adrien walked into frame and fell on the couch while Nino made an explosion sound. He gave a wave at the camera and shuffled closer so Nino could wrap an arm around his shoulder.

“Most of this video's gonna be a Q&A, and then we're gonna try that Australian food I got in the last mail vlog.” Nino said.

“I'll answer the most important question before we start the Q&A, our ship name is AdriNino.” Adrien said, trying to keep a straight face and failing. He started laughing as Nino argued that his name should be first because he was a top.

“Versatiles are stronger, that's why I'm first.” Adrien declared, “Comment or upvote a ship name you like.”

“This kid knows how to make a video.” Nino said, pointing at him. “But,” he ran up to the camera to whisper, “this is my channel, so I'll top him later.”

“What was that?” Adrien asked, challenging eyebrow raised. “I might feel like going down on you until you change your mi-”

“Okay! First question is from… oh, hey Alya! She asks “What's his name?” Oh jack-a-dick, I didn't tell you his name! He's Adrien Agreste and he models, so some of you might have seen him before.”

Adrien waved again. While Nino was finding another question, Adrien got his phone out and took a selfie. What followed was half a minute of Nino trying to get Adrien's phone to delete the picture before he posted it. He cut it shorter for the video. Nino found a picture of Adrien the one time he was drunk and uploaded it to his instagram. Adrien, unaware, kissed him on the cheek. They fell over sideways when Nino aggressively kissed him back.

“Second question! From ARThanaël, “Is there room for a third?” Oh woah.”

“Yeah, Wow.”

“Yeah.” said Nino.

“I'd say we're open for a third, but they'd go through a heavy screening process and we'd need- are you really sure you want to kiss me?” said Adrien.

“Yeah, he doesn't like breath mints.”

“My mouth is dangerous.”

“I like your mouth.”

Nino kissed him again, making him fall out of shot.

“Question three! “What are your favourite memes?” Well. Adrien, take the floor.” Nino said.

“The Pepe renaissance: the infinite variations, the constant green not seen since Shrek.”

“And mine's TR-8R, I love that dude.” Nino said.

“I thought you loved me.”

“Both, both is good.” Nino ran up to the camera again, “That's a Road to El Dorado meme.”

Nathanaël stopped watching at that point.

“They're both dorks, and I have a chance.” he muttered to himself.


	2. ARThanaël's Drawing Channel

Nathanaël took his tablet with him and went to the park to draw, Nino and Adrien were having a meet-up already, two weeks after his youtube debut. He was going to draw them in a wide shot, with a winding line of people waiting to get autographs, pigeons and children running around in the empty spaces. He took a camera and tripod too, he'd make it into a video and give them a shoutout in the description. He got there and found the park full of groups of people which Nino and Adrien were working through. He set up with a tree behind him.

Someone walked in front of his camera, he'd have to cut the footage. He looked up to see Adrien and Nathanaël found his heartbeat audible.

“You here for the meet-up?” Adrien asked. He sounded exhausted.

“Yeah, I'm drawing the park too. You can sit next to me if you want.” he tried to ignore the heat in his face as Adrien took him up on his offer. He smelled of sweat.

“Hey, you're ARThanaël! I checked out your account! And Alya's, but that's not important. You're really good. I gotta get you to draw me sometime.”

“Really?” Nathanaël asked after a delay. He had a block in his throat. Everything was going too well.

“Yeah… hey! Could I get _your_ autograph?!”

“And my question didn't freak you out?”

“Did you watch the video?! I would've dated you at school if I didn't have other priorities. That was stupid, why didn't I date you?”

Nathanaël signed his name, making it more artistic than necessary. Adrien called Nino over.

“You remember the cutie from school? He's ARThanaël!” Adrien explained.

“Do me a favour and answer this truthfully.” Nathanaël said, “Can I… can you… join your date pile?”

“Date us? Both?” Nino confirmed.

Nathanaël nodded.

“That depends, do ya like memes?”

He took his time to think of one. “I came out to have a good time and I'm honestly feeling so attacked right now. Not that I am!! I mean, it's a tumblr meme.”

Nino looked to Adrien, they nodded together. “We officially invite you to join our vlogs and life as a boyfriend.” Adrien repeated it after Nino.

“Do I have to talk to strangers?”

“You can cling to one or both of us at meet-ups and cons, I guess.” Adrien said.

“Then… yes?”

“Mind if we announce it now?” Nino asked.

Nathanaël leaned in hopefully to kiss Nino, he kissed back. Adrien tried to kiss him, but he pointed at his cheek.

“Breath mints, no full-on kisses until we're in a controlled environment.”

Adrien pouted.

“And I think I'm a bottom, if that means anything.”

“You're a virgin then?” Nino asked. Adrien shooed him off.

They gave out a few more autographs before waving goodbye to cheering fans. Nathanaël called home to say he was staying at a friend's place for a while. Then they went to Nino's.


	3. Adrien's Scrapbook Diaries

“Is it on?” Adrien asked.

“Do I have to sit in the middle?” Nathanaël asked.

“I think so, and yes.” Nino said. “Hey! What is up, I am Nino and welcome to my channel! Today on Nino's DJ Vlog, I'm introducing _another_ boyfriend to you guys! Some of you might follow him on youtube already, it's Nathanaël or ARThanaël!!”

“Just Nathanaël here.” he said, giving a wave.

“Am I right in believing that we may have a polyamorous pile growing here?” Adrien asked.

“I do believe so, boyfriend one.” Nino said.

“Lame, I don't want to be number two.”

Nino flashed a grin at Adrien, he'd got Nathanaël to start talking on-camera.

“I can be boyfriend N, Like N from pokemon.” Nathanaël suggested.

“I'll be boyfriend A then.” said Adrien. “That makes Nino boyfriend-o.”

“Why can't I be boyfriend N?”

“Because I'm boyfriend N.” Nathanaël said.

Adrien got Nathanaël to stop talking by cuddling him, he in turn cuddled Nino. They sat in silence, it would become three seconds in the video after editing. Adrien tweaked Nathanaël's nipples. He squawked. They straightened up, and Nino started explaining that they both knew Nathanaël from school, and that they wouldn't start dating a stranger without becoming friends first. What followed was an actual vlog of Nathanaël exploring the house. Then back to the couch camera for slow, meaningful kisses between each pair of them.

“Comment a name better than Adrinithanaël.” Adrien called out right before Nino turned the camera off.

Nathanaël looked at Adrien, “Was I good enough?”

“Yeah.”

Nathanaël started blushing again, “I went on youtube with two of the hottest people in the world.”

“Yeah, but I went on with the cutest boy in the world.”

That just made him blush harder. Nino looked over and smiled at him.

“You are cute, you know.”

“And you're both too hot for me to see straight.” Nathanaël replied.

The next vlog Nino uploaded had Nathanaël meet his cat, the two of them watching Adrien have his photoshoot, him showing off a sketch of himself, and a sleeping Nathanaël. He started to blush less over the next few days until he could hold a conversation without his heart racing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't seem to get back into writing the end, they're meant to hang out for a bit and then be cute like my 3rd poly pile fic for a chapter. I hope I can come back to it sometime, but I probably won't


End file.
